fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
HvV episode 9
'WE HAVE MERGED ' 'CARL WINS IMMUNITY ' Alan: The fact is I wish I didnt' play my idol 2 days ago because I do really need it, the five villains despite our problems have decided to stick together, because it's our only chance, but we need to flip someone, so basically today me Joe Justice and Jamie have been talking looking for cracks and Michael is telling the heroes that he's siding with them but we they have to be careful because me I have an idol and may keep it or may give it away, but hopefully we work somethng out get six, but it will be a tough vote because Hayden such a good guy will be hard to beat in the end, Dee just dominated his season, and if my alliance forgets how dangerous Cole and Ethan are then there games are probobly done Dee: I think the villains think I'm running the show which worries me, I mean there's no individual running the heroes alliance, I mean me Ethan and Cole are the power players but Ethan and Cole are not more of threats then me, even if you go on reputation sure I won so did Cole and Ethan probobly played the greatest game by a finalist, but I mean we're good 6-5 but we also have Michael coming to us telling me he's with us but be careful because the villains have an idol, I don't believe it for a second, Michael Moses one of the more notorious villains in survivor history, I don't buy it Joe: We've made our flip target, sure we have talked to basically everyone about flipping and who knows maybe other would but I think the guy we are really working on is Carl. it got to a point where basically all the villains except for Michael who went undercover, talked to him, I mean we basically told Carl heroes will take him out no matter what, and I think he is at the bottom, becase he was kind of buying into what we were saying a lot easier then I had anticipated, and I think he truly is afraid of an idol and I think tonights vote could go either way hopefully in favour of villains Ethan: We are at an what should be the easiest part of the game, but knowing from experience, if the guy who's in jeopardy has enough fight in him he has possibilities to go make things happen, I think anyone who flips is an idiot but the only guys I'm 100 percent in is Cole and Dee, fairly confident in Hayden and Cameron a little worried about Carl though. I don't see a situation where Carl gets past sixth place with either tribe, but he may flip just to change things up, so I've been talking with Hayden, Cameron and Carl today individually trying to put trust into there heads telling them we could go to the end, because if this alliance succeeds, I succeed Cameron: I've honestly been playing the exact same game I did in Survivor Season 15, but things will no longer be the exact same, because this time I come into this merge with the advantage, The only person who maybe flips is Carl even then I doubt it, I don't think Carl will do it, so assuming things go well and at least our six will be the final 8 or 7, instead of kissing ass, I'm probobly going to have to build stronger bonds within my own alliance and convince them I am very beatable Michael: I have maybe a bit more of a ruthless condecending reputation in survivor, but I mean come on I'm a black gay guy I can play the victim really hard, so I'm trying to convince the heroes I'm on the outs, and I'm flipping and I'm bitter blah blah blah, the hope is I put a of idol fear into them, and that they feel like the idol will go to Joe or Alan and they can vote Justice or Jamie or maybe even if they have me they can blindside one of there own Hayden: I had the advantage at the merge, I got myself solid in alliance and was playing a good game, but I was deemed the obvious winner and got blindsided, so if I can play a similar game stay on my toes again, I may be able to win, I mean at least this time when we get down to 6 5 4 there's going to be threats just as big as me, especially if at this point all the villains are gone and they'll be no obvious players the jury will hate, but for now it's just important to vote out villains Justice: I'm not going home tonight, The heroes are going to be all afraid of Joe and Alan because they won, even though if there was no such thing as bitter juries I would be a winner and hell maybe even Jamie, but even we can't get Carl flip which is still in the cards and I'm working my ass off to get it the damn guy to flip, but the important part is it's no me tonight and I'm confident even down in the numbers I can work this in my favour Cole: Some people get bored when playing survivor because I mean some days you just sit around for 24 hours and do nothing, I'm never bored because I'm thinking about everything every future day, about who gets voted off tonight what can disturbe it, how I can use Ethan and Dee as shields and how eventually I may have to get rid of them, I mean I think strategically Ethan is the top player, but likeability no one beats Dee, I can maybe go toe to toe with Ethan, but Dee's the type of guy who can stomp your face in and at the end of the day you will still want to give Dee a million bucks, but I don't think that's pretty bold for right now I'm just focused about eliminating a couple of villains first Jamie: I've been known to make a huge flip move at a merge and hell if we came in 6-6 or 5-5 and I was at the bottom of my alliance hell yeah I would do that, I've gotten to the end doing that, I haven't won but I would change a couple things to assure I did win, but I'm actually down and if I were to vote what the heroes would vote that wouldn't matter, I mean Carl could flip, I know someone willing to flip and Carl is definley willing to flip if he believes it would benefit him, and that's what I'm trying to convince him of, so that's one good thing and the other good thing is and me and Justice discussed this, if Carl doesn't flip at least it won't be one of us, so I will always have tomorrow but how long will tomorrow last Carl: I'm defintley the swing vote tonight, I mean on the heroes side it's no secret I'm on the bottom and none of them want to take me to the end, what I do have is pre-exsiting relationships, but on the villains tribe it's a fresh start, and being on the tribe with villains they are more likely to get paranoid and blindside and maybe I could slide to the end, but that's still a big if?, It's going to be a real real hard climb to the top, and I'm just trying to figure out in what scenario I could do it Alan's final words I almost feel like if your going to win this game, win it your last time, because getting voted out knowing you can win this game and not, makes it so much worse, I've won the game, been the first boot and now I get to be on the jury and as always let's have this new survivor adventure